In many instances, electric machines such as for example electric motor, electric generator, and the like, are monitored by various monitoring systems for operation status including slip, fault with electric machine component and the like. Generally, the monitoring systems that monitor these electric machines are comprised of one or more transducers that are proximate to and associated with the electric machine. The monitoring systems can also include components for signal processing, alarming and display, which may be combined into one device or located in separate components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,396,280 discloses a portable asset inspection device can be used during the inspection of one or more assets, such as assets in a processing or other environment. A camera in the portable asset inspection device can be used to take digital photographs of assets being inspected. A sound recorder in the portable asset inspection device can be used to record oral notes of a user or other sounds associated with the inspection of the assets. The collected data can be transmitted in either real-time or non-real-time to an external system. Thus, only visual data and acoustic data are collected by the portable asset inspection device. When applying this kind of portable asset inspection device into the area of operation status monitoring of an electric machine, the accuracy would be relatively low.